Commodore Norrington
Commodore, later Admiral James Norrington is a supporting character in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "An Empire of Dreams" as a side-enemy in the Port Royal campaign as an officer of the British Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company. Story Bewigged and resplendent in his uniforms, Norrington owed his allegiance to King George II. Norrington took pride in his service to others before himself, showing a strong dedication to the law, until the occasions of pursuing the right course that demanded acts of piracy. Over the years, Norrington would achieve many ranks while serving in the Royal Navy, while at the same time becoming the scourge of piracy in the eastern Caribbean. Norrington was a lieutenant serving aboard the HMS Dauntless, which carried Governor Weatherby Swann and his daughter Elizabeth in the crossing from England. Loyal service to His Majesty the King had brought James Norrington respect and status. As captain of HMS Interceptor, Norrington had chased and captured some of the Caribbean's most fearsome pirates. Through Norrington's efforts, Port Royal became a civilized British settlement. Because of those efforts, Norrington was eventually promoted from captain to commodore of the British Naval Fleet. To mark his promotion, Norrington was given a new sword by Governor Swann. Commodore Norrington's promotion was an advance that brought him some satisfaction, but he still lacked the one thing that could bring him happiness—taking Elizabeth Swann as his wife. Norrington shortly afterwards met the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow, who he was able to capture for a dawn appointment with the gallows. After the attack on Port Royal, Norrington and his crew led a search party for Elizabeth Swann, who was kidnapped by the cursed crew of the Black Pearl and their Darkheart associates. His search was delayed after Jack Sparrow commandeered the Interceptor, with the help of the blacksmith apprentice Will Turner and the Highwind Keyblade Gang. By the end of the search, Norrington's men rescued Elizabeth and Jack from Rumrunner's Isle, as well as battled against the cursed pirates aboard the HMS Dauntless off Isla de Muerta. At Fort Charles, after foiling Jack Sparrow's ill-conceived escape attempt with the help of Will Turner, Elizabeth stood by Will in protecting Jack. Norrington knew his rival in love has beaten him and accepted defeat nobly, and gave Jack a day's head start. After Jack Sparrow escaped from Port Royal, recapturing him became a mission that took over Norrington. He chased the pirate all over the world, until he made a fatal mistake off of Tripoli; he pursued Jack by sailing through a hurricane. The pursuit caused him to lose his ship - the Dauntless, his crew, and his career in the Royal Navy. Norrington ended up dismissed from the Navy for his foolishness, and became a penniless drunk. Ironically, a disgraced Norrington would later join Jack Sparrow's crew aboard the Black Pearl and participate in the search for the fabled Dead Man's Chest, which ended with Norrington stealing the heart of Davy Jones and Letters of Marque that belonged to Jack Sparrow. Norrington would present both of them to Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. For this act, Norrington was given the rank of admiral, whereby he instilled military discipline aboard the Flying Dutchman on behalf of Beckett during the War Against Piracy. Despite having got what he wanted, Norrington came to regret his previous actions upon learning of Beckett's hand in Governor Swann's death, which he learned from Elizabeth after capturing the Empress. In the end, Norrington had to make a choice and choose a side. Norrington gave up everything, including his life, to help Elizabeth and her crew escape from the Flying Dutchman. Appearance and Personality Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Government Officials Category:Sailors Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Naval Officers Category:Reformed Characters